


DaveJohnKat- Shark Week and the Three Idiots

by midillu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midillu/pseuds/midillu
Summary: Based off a text message fail thing (which isn't mine), basically a girl to her boyfriend,G- Hey, can you pick up some tampons and bring them home? My period hit today.G- Oh, crap that was for my mom.B- I just picked up some tampons, candy and I'm at the movie store, what movie do you want?G- I love you <3Inspiration came out of nowhere, and I just love this ship so much that I needed to do something else as well as my other ones (I swear I'm trying to update them xD) ANYWAYS, currently a one-shot, possibly a two-shot, I have an idea for a second chapter, depending on reception. But yeah, trans!Dave and derpy boyfriends. JohnDaveKat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off of the picture. Lol the picture's not mine! xD trans!Dave and his dorky boyfriends, who know just what to do to cheer him up. Lots of fluff, and T for language and references to sexual content. One shot, but it may get a chapter two, depending on reviews. Also- Dave is OOC! He's an emotional wreck and his hormones are all over the place. Thus all the fluff. Don't own, but I wish I did... lol there's your disclaimer, and now that that's over with, enjoy!

I groaned, closing the bathroom door behind me and sighing. I looked to my left at the giant bed I share with my amazing dorks, before debating what to do next. My day is clearly already ruined, so I don't think there's much point in trying to pretend otherwise. After another minute of pondering and watching the peaceful faces of my snoring boyfriends, I decided it wouldn't hurt to go snuggle with them for a little while longer. I crawled over John to nestle into the space between them, before smiling softly when John wrapped his arms around me in his sleep. He can be so adorable. I got comfortable and let John spoon me, before pulling Karkles to me and nuzzling into his neck. I couldn't help being cuddly, this shit messes with my head. I hate it, but it's nice...

Karkat started to purr in his sleep, and I knew that he would wake himself up soon. Whenever he starts to purr in his sleep, he always jolts himself awake. It's fucking adorable, but I'll never tell him that. He'd rip my face off. He's not a morning kitty. I pulled my face back, shifting up to slide my hand under his head, pulling him to my chest and absently petting his wild locks with the other hand. John shifted behind me, mumbling something, and I gave it a minute to see if he was awake, or just talking in his sleep. After he shifted again and raised his head a bit, I knew he was awake. And that I probably should have payed more attention to what he was trying to say.

"Hmm?" I tilted my head towards him a bit, without pausing my petting.

"You're awfully cuddly this morning Strider," he commented, nuzzling into my neck.

"Got a problem with it?" I grumbled a bit, reaching back to give his hair a light tug.

"Nah, it's nice..." I didn't respond, and he just held me closer. It didn't take long for Karkat's purrs to grow louder, and I smirked a bit, as he started to shift in his sleep.

"Kaaaarkaaaaat~" I whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver.

"No... I don't wanna ride the pony... it looks funny..." he mumbled in his sleep, and John and I barely held in our snickers.

"We seriously need to get this on tape," I whispered over my shoulder, before gently cupping Karkat's chin, lifting it up and kissing him sweetly on the lips. His eyes shot open and he slapped me, and I pulled back with a grin. "Sheesh Sleeping Beauty, that's not how you're supposed to treat your Prince Charming, especially not since he woke you from your slumber!" I smirked, feigning hurt as I chastised him.

"No- especially because you woke me up!" He grumbled, rolling over to snuggle into me, trying to go back to sleep.

John chuckled from behind me and I smirked as well. "Not my fault you're not a morning person," I teased, but held him close all the same.

"You're so full of shit Dave," Karkat mumbled.

"And you love it babe."

"Yeah, whatever."

I stretched, yawning a bit before slipping out of Karkat's death grip and leaving the same way I had come, slipping a pair of jeans on over my record boxers and pulling one of John's shirts over my head, not really feeling like trying to find one of my own. I headed to the kitchen, before deciding to fix breakfast. I had the day off from work, but Karkat a project to finish up, and John didn't get Fridays off. Usually this was a day to sleep in for Karkat and I, but today was one of those anomalies. By the time the bacon and eggs were done and I had chugged half a thing of AJ, my boys were in the kitchen and on a mission to get food. John immediately wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissed my cheek, and thanked me for breakfast, while Karkat just what he wanted and hopped up on the counter to eat it. I joined him after a minute, and John shook his head at us lovingly, sitting down at table just off the kitchen- within sight so we could still talk if we wanted to.

We chatted a bit as we ate, until Karkat, the first to finish, hopped down and started dishes. John handed his plate to Karkat before heading up to finish getting ready for work, and I helped Karkat finish so he could do the same. When we were done I snagged my laptop and sat down on the couch in the living room, getting a peck on the cheek from John as he left, and a wave goodbye from Karkat when he left not long after.

Two hours later I sat back and stretched, before closing my laptop. I was bored of working on my (awesome) comic, and without my boyfriends things got pretty boring. I got up to put on a good action movie, but sighed and decided to check my pad first. I headed to the bathroom and snagged the supplies that I kept hidden really far back in the cupboard under the sink, even though John and Karkat obviously knew about my situation, and pulled out the box. After a minute of staring I groaned and face-palmed, as my day just kept getting worse and worse. I sighed and searched for my phone, before finding it wedged between John's upright piano and the wall. Our little trickster just loves hiding our things.

I opened my pesterchum account, before scrolling through my contacts and debating who to text. John and Karkat had been at work for a while now, Bro was out of town, for a photoshoot that I did NOT want to ask about, and most of the other people in my contact list lived elsewhere. I couldn't help being frustrated, as the other two took each of the two cars we co-owned, and I REALLY don't want to walk to the convenience store 10 miles away. Seriously. WHY call it a "convenience" store, if it isn't fucking convenient?! I growled, knowing I would regret it, but I clicked on Kanaya's contact anyways. My sister Rose may antagonize me about this later, but at least she will get what I need without fuss.

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 10:32 -

TG: hey i need tampons and john and karkat are at work and took the cars

TG: im kinda desperate

I turned off my phone and went back to the couch, before pausing and thinking a second. I opened my phone again before groaning in frustration. Why? How had I clicked on the wrong one? How? I quickly started typing, just feeling stupid about the whole thing.

TG: shit

TG: never mind

TG: that was meant for kanaya

I tried to get my mind off of it, and was about to actually pester Kanaya, when my phone chimed.

CG: I'VE GOT YOUR SHIT AND SOME OF YOUR APPLE JUICE SHIT TOO

CG: WHAT MOVIE DO YOU WANT FROM REDBOX

TG: ...i fucking love you karkles

CG: YEAH WHATEVER JUST DON'T CALL ME THAT

TG: aw is my karkitty embarrassed

CG: SERIOUSLY

CG: I WILL GET A ROMCOM AND MAKE YOU SIT THROUGH THE WHOLE DAMN THING IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR GODDAMN SHIT SPEWING TRAP

TG: love you too

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:54 -


End file.
